shard_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Begginer's guide.
Please note : This does not provides information about an object or feature of the game but instead is an guide, this does NOT makes this page candidate for deletion. P.S The person that made this page is from Brazil, her main language is not english and there will probably be grammar errors, once all of the grammar is fixed, this ' ps ' should be removed. Hello ! If you are reading this, you are an starter on the game, Shard online , created by Abstract Alex ! If you are confused about game play and you wanna know more about the game , you are in the right place ! Lets get started at some basic information. # Controls of the game. * WASD > Like all game on ROBLOX, use this to walk. * Q > Sheath / unsheathe your sword, sheathing the sword isn't pretty much needed, but it looks better to unsheathe it when you are not in combat . * Right mouse click > '''use this to swing your sword / dagger, the both kind of swords or daggers has a sequence of 3 attacks, ( Example : There is attack number 1, number 2 and number 3. it will always make the 1 first, then the 2, then 3 and then makes 1 again . These have different ranges like the Two-handed sword has less on first, more on second and even more on third ). * '''E > This is the run key. Use it wisely when in combat because it has an bar of stamina and you may use it for running from enemies or using the dodge trick, you will learn more about it later on this page. Now we are gonna see the types equipment is available to your character in the game. # 1 hand swords : 1 hand swords are the quite of swords that is such like an balanced version of the 3 other items that are used to deal damage on enemies. Medium damage but medium range. Can be used with an shield , Cannot use two of it unless you own one of the game passes. # Two - handed swords : These swords deal less damage than the both but are the most used because of its range, making it able to be the easier weapon to dodge or glitch then out range an enemy. they also take use of your two hands. So you cant equip a shield or dagger using it. # Daggers : Although they not seem so much strong at start, on the future they become the highest damage - dealers at the game ( if you use two of then ) , But they have an major disadvantage : They have a extremely low range and cannot out range enemies on most occasions . # Armor : Is extremely important to have good armors to your level, they give you a lot of health and doesn't has an specific level for it, you will see more about it after . # Shields : Shields takes down the attack speed of the sword you are but in compensation, they give you extra health. Its a nice choice to use these with one hand swords but terrible with daggers, as you will need to use two daggers to do decent damages. Mounts : Mounts are expensive ( 30 Silver for a horse and a crap ton of robux for a p2w gold rhea ) , they will make you able to get places faster and they don't get tired. Now , the leveling : You have 5 kinds of level, shield level, , an daggers level , two - hand sword level and one - hand sword level and base level. The base level is considered an armor level. you can see it at the stats bar. To get xp you need to kill mobs that are normally all over the maps ( unless in towns ) Getting gear can be done with crafting ( use crafting items from mobs in order to do this, note some crafting items are actually QUEST items. ) or buying from the shop. And the dodging strategy, for the last and maybe most important for strong enemies. It may be extremely hard for new players not experienced on it. but its simple and easy once you master it. It involves spinning around the enemy you are fighting from some range he cant hit you, then you move forward and attack him from a distance he cant hit you and quickly, you move back. Even if you are mastered you will have a lot of hits you will not be able to avoid but still this strategy is surprisingly useful for high level enemies. Now, you are seeking for where to start ? maybe you should do the quests, then while doing it find out if you prefer daggers, swords or two hand swords and then grind on it until you get they on level 4 and then get a better type of it. And also an better armor.